


Rooftop Meetings

by Tillerino



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Typical Anime Rooftop Scences, literally wrote this just for the kiss, noro technacally shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillerino/pseuds/Tillerino
Summary: Hanasaki makes it a habit to visit Kobayashi on the roof each day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yall trickster hurts me
> 
> for yuunhow on tumblr

From the detective clubs rooftop, Kobayashi watches the city beyond a patch of trees as it lives and breathes with the people in it, undying not unlike himself. The sun lowers behind a cluster of buildings and cool air slips through the protective fog, bringing incomprehensible whispers past his ears and tossing his hair. He’s close to falling asleep where he sits and listens to the city when he hears footsteps and a familiar voice from behind.

“Hey!” Hanasaki practically chirps as he slides next to Kobayashi. He’s brought food with him; a result of the boy’s severe consequences of starving coming to mind. Said boy doesn't bother with a greeting of his own, not even when they’ve shared their food and Hanasaki graciously gives him most of what he brought.

Hanasaki talks to fill the awkward silence that would for sure take over if he didn’t. He’s joyous when he talks, even when he’s speaks about a mission he failed and was scolded about. Kobayashi doesn't particularly  _ care _ , but he still listens and occasionally replies with only very few sentences.

“Hey,” Kobayashi suddenly says once it's dusk, interrupting Hanasaki mid-sentence.

“Yeah?”

“You’re too loud.” Kobayashi says, and he stands and walks to his bed before turning back to the brown-haired boy.

Said boy quirks an eyebrow, puzzled, before realization crashes on him. “Oh,” he says and smiles, unfazed as he stands. “I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight, Kobayashi.”

He doesn't hear the quiet “yeah” from Kobayashi when he walks to the glass double doors.

* * *

 

It takes about a week for Kobayashi to expect Hanasaki to join him on the rooftop each day. Each day was generally the same; Hanasaki brings food for the two of them and he talks to him with Kobayashi giving minimal response. When the sun had mostly disappeared, Hanasaki would leave so Kobayashi could sleep in silence.

Today, however, Hanasaki's late.

He tells himself he shouldn't care,  _ doesn't  _ care whether or not he'd come today. Not even when a strange mix of negative emotions fills him and claws at his chest and stomach. A vague thought of  _ I wouldn't have to deal with this if I was dead _ passes through his mind right before he hears a set of footsteps behind him.

“Sorry I’m late.” Hanasaki says, his voice quieter and with a hint of apology. Kobayashi only huffs in response and glances away when Hanasaki sits in his usual spot beside him.

“Are you mad?” Hanasaki asks in an attempt for any sort of conversation, but Kobayashi says nothing and doesn’t make any move to look at him.

“Sorry,” Hanasaki says again, his voice laced in apology and Kobayashi feels the confusing emotions from earlier get stronger. “You can have my share if it makes up for it.”

Kobayashi’s already looking to him before he can finish his sentence. “You didn't eat yet today,” he says. “You should have some.”

Hanasaki doesn't argue any further.

* * *

 

On the first time Kobayashi waits for Hanasaki at the glass doors, Hanasaki comes through with earbuds in. Although surprised that Kobayashi was waiting, he still flashes his trademark smile and removes the left earbud.

“You’re waiting for me here now?” Hanasaki asks, a little teasing, and Kobayashi gives a tsk in reply. Hanasaki prods jokingly at him more, and soon they move to their spots almost subconsciously.

“What were you listening to?” Kobayashi asks once they’ve sat down and split their food.

“You’re curious?” Hanasaki responds with his own question.

“Shut up.”

Hanasaki laughs quietly and then he hears metal touching concrete. Kobayashi looks to see Hanasaki’s phone, connected to earbuds, between the two of them.

He doesn't reach for it at first, the idea of the protective fog breaking it coming to mind. “Are you sure?” He asks, unsure himself.

“Go ahead.” Hanasaki says, and he looks so genuine at that moment and he feels himself grow  _ warm. _ He tries to hide his face by focusing on the phone instead. He’s slow when he reaches for the phone and flinches when there’s a sudden touch of warm metal. The fog doesn't lash out, so he picks up the phone and slips in a single earbud.

He doesn't bother being picky about the particular song and plays the first one he sees. A melody he’s never heard before plays in his ear and there's a brief moment where Kobayashi feels like falling asleep when he realizes Hanasaki hasn't moved.

“You can listen too.” Kobayashi says plainly, glancing away to hide a faint blush. He jolts and squeaks feels something touch his jacket and instinctively tenses, fearing the worst.

“Sorry!” Hanasaki says quickly, with nothing but worry in his voice. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but you touched me.”

There's a moment of hesitation from Hanasaki. “Well...not really?” He says, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, it was just your jacket and-”

“Hey.”

“Huh?”

Kobayashi removes his earbud and looks at Hanasaki with determination. “Do it again. Touch me.”

So he does, slow and careful as he lets his fingers experimentally brush against the cotton fibers of Kobayashi's jacket to no ill effect. Kobayashi raises his hand up to him, palm up and fingers outstretched and he slowly takes it. Kobayashi feels Hanasaki against his fingers, warm and foreign to him. He watches Hanasaki intertwine their fingers quietly, a blush covering his cheeks. He saw Hanasaki sport the same ane he couldn't help but let a small smile show.

And then he watches as Hanasaki’s expression crumble into dread. He feels the hand around his own tighten and he twitches.

“Do you still want to die?” Hanasaki asks, far too quickly with an underlying desperation. Kobayashi was startled from the sudden change and the sudden realization that Hanasaki could fulfill the promise he was so obsessive about. Kobayashi already knows his decision.

“I still want to die.” he admits, so firmly that Hanasaki looks so pitiful that he feels himself falter for a moment.

“I still want to die,” he repeats, calmer this time. “Sometimes I don't think about dying as much, though, so don't fulfill your promise yet.” He’s looking away when he speaks, so he’s shocked when he’s taken into a sudden embrace that he awkwardly returns. After an eternity, Hanasaki pulls back and Kobayashi can see tears in his eyes as well as one of the largest smiles he’s ever seen.

“Tch, idiot, you didn't have to cry.” Kobayashi mumbles, barely loud enough for Hanasaki to hear and gets a small laugh in return.

“Hey,” Hanasaki says suddenly. “Don't freak out when I do this, okay?”

Kobayashi has no time to ask what he’s talking about, but he manages a small gasp when Hanasaki grabs his shoulders and leans forward.

Kobayashi feels  _ weightless _ as soon as there’s a pair of lips on his own and he can't help but to shuffle closer. Despite the warmth, Kobayashi shudders when Hanasaki rests his arms on his back.

He’s practically panting when Hanasaki pulls away, the realization that he didn't breathe at all vaguely coming to mind before disappearing the moment he leaned for another kiss.

 

They spend the remainder of the night together, exchanging light touches and gentle kisses while Kobayashi’s absolutely fascinated with his new ability. When Pippo flies to the roof in search of them the next morning, they're found asleep on the stone roof, tangled underneath a loose blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never kissed someone im sorry


End file.
